Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! Entah karena terlalu polos atau bodoh, sampai sekarang Kagami tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko dan Tetsuna itu orang yang sama. Selain itu... Kagami mulai mencurigai seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai pacarnya Tetsuna. eh? siapa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!**

**tentang perasaan tersembunyi antara Kagami dan Kuroko yang dibatasi julukan 'Shadow & Light'.**

**Menguak lebih dalam tentang kegalauan Kuroko yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik tampang datarnya.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa kelas 1 smu, seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang sebenarnya luar biasa karena dia seperti jelangkung yang kadang muncul dan pergi tanpa kau sadari, luar biasa payahnya dalam permainan basket one vs one tapi luar biasa hebat dalam teknik passing, sifatnya yang sulit ditebak dan kedua matanya yang mirip dengan Tetsu #02 anjing peliharaan yang dia pungut di jalan. Kuroko menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai 'bayangan'nya Kagami.

Kagami Taiga, siswa kelas 1 smu seirin, seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang sebenarnya sama sekali 'tidak biasa' karena porsi makanannya yang lima kali lipat melebihi orang normal, bisa memasukan bola basket ke ring sampai kepalanya terbentur ring saking tingginya dia melompat, gaya bicaranya yang terkadang kasar tapi entah kenapa selalu menyisipkan kalimat keigo (bahasa sopan) saat bicara dengan seniornya, sifatnya yang keras kepala, tidak mudah menyerah, luar biasa pemberani tapi nyalinya langsung ciut ketika berhadapan dengan Tetsu #02. Ya, ada banyak hal menarik tentang Kagami yang akan membuat orang bertanya-tanya apakah dia itu menakutkan atau lucu dalam berbagai arti?

Hal baru yang terjadi pada Kagami akhir-akhir ini adalah: sisi stalker. Sebenarnya sih Kagami sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang akan bersusah payah mencari data tentang seseorang (seperti halnya momoi satsuki). Singkat cerita, Kagami sedang jatuh cinta.

Oh baiklah, seorang anak laki-laki jatuh cinta mungkin adalah hal yang normal. Belum lama ini Kagami bertemu dengan sosok perempuan yang langsung membuatnya menyadari arti 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang biru muda, dia memakai seifuku seirin seperti Riko, Kagami bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu di taman belakang sekolah setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

* * *

**17:38 PM**

**_Kagami's Point Of View_**

Langit sore sudah berubah warna semakin gelap, kumpulan awan yang seperti ubur-ubur bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Aku masih berkemas-kemas di ruang ganti setelah menjalani latihan basket ekstra ketat yang dijadwalkan pelatih. Aku pulang sendirian setelah sebelumnya gagal mencari Kuroko yang memang mudah menghilang, dia bahkan absen latihan hari ini.

Ketika aku berjalan pelan menuju gerbang, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan di dekat taman yang sedang berdiri bersembunyi di balik pohon. Awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi aku cukup penasaran ketika anak perempuan itu terus melihat ke arahku.

"Oi… apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyaku

"Kagami kun…"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan suara gadis itu. Gadis berambut biru panjang, ia punya suara yang berat seperti anak laki-laki. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis itu tetap diam sambil memegang erat ujung lengan jaketnya. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Hei! Aku hanya bertanya! Lagipula kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah"

Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu justru menatapku cukup lama, tanpa sadar pipiku sudah berubah warna jadi merah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polos

"Ke…kenapa!? Bukan urusanmu" aku mulai salah tingkah, aku sendiri bingung harus bertingkah normal seperti apa. Sebenarnya aku memikirkan sesuatu, aku merasa kenal dengan gadis itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat dimana pernah bertemu dengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong….siapa namamu?"

Suasana hening…..

Satu menit berlalu, aku tetap diam menunggu dia bicara.

Dua menit berlalu, apa susahnya menyebutkan nama? Jangan-jangan gadis itu amnesia dan lupa namanya sendiri?

Tiga menit berlalu….

Gadis itu berjalan melewatiku "Aku pulang dulu"

"Oi hei!" Aku mulai sebal, baru kali ini aku diacuhkan seperti itu. Aku menarik tangannya, ah… tanpa sadar aku memegang tangan si gadis misterius "Maaf!" aku buru-buru menjaga jarak

"Kenapa kau gugup?" Tanya gadis itu, ia tampak santai.

"Aku tidak gugup!" aku sama sekali tidak gugup! Ya aku tidak gugup! Tidak gugup sedikitpun! Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang!?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

"Tunggu"

"Apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak kenal siapa aku"

"Karena itu aku tanya namamu!"

Suasana hening kembali terulang samai akhirnya muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang mendadak mendarat di antara aku dan gadis berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu melirikku sejenak, "Hei Tetsuna, aku lupa memberitahu dimana baju gantimu, ayo ke ruang ganti"

Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Semuanya terasa seperti angin lalu. Tapi setidaknya aku mendapatkan satu hal penting, nama gadis berambut biru itu adalah Tetsuna.

* * *

**15:00 PM**

**_Kuroko's Point Of View_**

Aku heran bagaimana bisa Kagami makan belasan roti dan beberapa botol susu, maksudku… seberapa besar isi perutnya? Aku bahkan sudah merasa kenyang walau hanya menyantap dua potong roti dan segelas milk shake.

Jam pelajaran hari ini dipercepat karena sekolah akan direnovasi untuk persiapan festival besok. Festival ya… aku jadi bersemangat. Meskipun ada festival, kami dari tim basket masih tetap harus latihan. Kagami sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan aku masih membersihkan papan tulis karena hari ini jadwal piketku.

"Permisi…." Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menghampiriku. Ah, aku kenal dia. Kaoru, dia ketua kelasku "Kuroko kun, kan?"

Apa maksudnya 'kan'? apa dia masih belum mengenaliku? Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Untunglah…" Kaoru bernafas lega "Kami dari klub drama kekurangan anggota karena ada salah satu anggota kami yang mendadak jatuh sakit. Ku pikir sangat sulit mencari penggantinya tapi sepertinya kau cocok"

"Maksudnya?" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti

Dia membungkukan sedikit badannya, "AKU MOHON tolong kau jadi pemain pengganti di klub drama kami, hanya untuk sore ini saja!"

"Klub drama? Aku tidak bisa akting, lagipula aku tidak hafal dialognya"

Kaoru tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik lenganku dan mengajakku pergi keluar kelas "Kau hanya perlu mengahafal tiga atau empat dialog. Niatmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup"

Klub drama? Aku belum pernah masuk ke klub lain selain klub basket. Tapi aku tidak tega membiarkan temanku yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Kira-kira peran seperti apa ya yang akan aku mainkan?

* * *

"Jadi…." Aku menatap cermin "Kenapa aku harus berperan sebagai perempuan?"

Kaoru menepuk bahuku, "Karakter yang kau perankan adalah seorang anak perempuan yang polos, pendiam, susah diajak bicara, keberadaannya kadang tidak diketahui, SANGAT COCOK untukmu" dia mengacungkan jempol "Tolong ya, Tetsuna, drama ini sangat penting untuk kami"  
"Siapa Tetsuna? Aku Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kaoru hanya membalas dengan senyum. Bukan hanya Kaoru, anak-anak klub drama lainnya juga memohon padaku. Untuk seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku melihat sosokku sendiri dirombak jadi seperti perempuan dengan wig biru panjang dan memakai seragam perempuan, rok pendek ternyata sangat menyusahkan karena paha jadi terasa dingin.

Kegiatan drama berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Aku senang acara crossdress ini berakhir, tapi tunggu… dimana Kaoru menaruh seragamku!? Anak-anak klub drama lainnya tidak ada yang tahu, Kaoru bahkan menghilang entah kemana. Jadi aku harus pulang dengan penampilan seperti ini!? Mungkin Kagami membawa dua baju ganti, baju olahraga juga tidak apa-apa, masih lebih baik daripada memakai rok. Hanya saja…. Tidak mungkin aku menemui Kagami dengan penampilan ini, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan tertawaan. Alhasil aku terus menunggu Kaoru di taman dekat gerbang, berharap sosok Kaoru muncul membawakanku pakaian ganti yang layak.

Tapi kenapa justru Kagami yang muncul? Kagami bahkan menghampiriku.

"Oi… apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kagami berjalan mendekatiku. Gawat… dia pasti langsung menyadari kalau ini aku.

"Kagami kun…" aku bingung harus bicara apa dulu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Apa? Barusan itu Kagami bertanya kenapa aku tahu namanya? Jangan-jangan… dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ini Kuroko. Oh Kagami aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini polos atau bodoh.

"Bukan urusanmu" aku ingin dia segera pergi, aku bisa mati karena malu kalau dia sadar siapa sosok di hadapannya ini. Tapi sungguh di luar dugaan, Kagami tidak mengenaliku seolah dia baru pertama kali bertemu denganku, Kagami bahkan bertanya siapa namaku. Aku kan tidak bisa langsung mengatakan aku ini Kuroko. Kami terdiam cukup lama, suasana yang canggung dan aneh, ditambah lagi sikap Kagami yang salah tingkah seakan dia jatuh cinta padaku dalam sosok perempuan.

Sosok yang dinanti (siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaoru) akhirnya muncul dan menarikku dari masalah (sejujurnya Kaoru lah sumber dari masalah ini). Kagami terus menatap kepergianku dan Kaoru. Aku pikir ini adalah akhir dari masalah crossdress, ternyata ini adalah awal dari masalah.

Esoknya, aku kembali dalam penampilan normal seperti biasa di sekolah. Kagami berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah merah.

"Hei Kuroko, aku harap kau tidak tertawa mendengar ceritaku. Aku pikir aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, dia siswa seirin juga, kemarin sore aku bertemu dengannya, namanya Tetsuna"

INI GAWAT! Kagami, atau lebih baik aku katakan BAKAgami, yang kau sukai itu adalah aku dan aku bukan perempuan!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai , ARIGATO GOZAIMASU untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic abal ini desu yo. Duh…. Akhir-akhir ini author lagi kena demam kurobas (terutama kagamicchi) dan terharu liat hubungan persahabatan aomine & kuroko juga #ditendang, malah curhat.

Yak…. Langsung aja menuju chap 2 XDDDDD

_**Kagami's point of view**_

"Kulitnya yang putih… Matanya yang biru… Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna biru … Auranya yang kadang tak terasa, Tetsuna… semua yang ada pada dirimu ingin ku miliki seutuhnya"

Tetsuna terdiam menatapku tanpa bicara satu patah katapun, ku angkat tangan kiriku dan ku usap pipinya yang lembut. Ruangan kelas tampak kosong, tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kami berdua.

Mungkin kedengarannya memang konyol tapi aku dan Tetsuna baru saja bertemu kemarin, pertemuan pertamaku itu membuatku langsung menaruh hati padanya. Aku tidak tahu pasti alasan apa yang tepat tentang kenapa aku bisa suka padanya. Selain itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta.

Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Tetsuna, aku bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah maju mendekatinya, menyentuh bibir kecilnya kemudian merasakan lembutnya bibir Tetsuna ketika menyentuh bibirku. Aku merasakan sensasi ciuman pertama ini, Tetsuna tampaknya tidak protes karena ia justru semakin mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke arahku. Ketika aku menatap wajahnya….

"KU…KUROKO!?" entah bagaimana yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Kuroko. Bukankah tadi aku sedang bersama Tetsuna? Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri, berarti tadi aku ciuman dengan Kuroko?  
TIDAK! MUSTAHIL! AKU BUKAN HOMO!

**BRUAK!**

Aku terjatuh dari kursi, semua yang terjadi sangat membingungkan sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpi.

Hanya ada aku seorang di kelas, sepertinya murid-murid lainnya sedang menikmati festival walaupun sekarang sudah menjelang pukul empat sore.

"Fiuh… kenapa aku bisa sampai bermimpi seperti itu" sungguh mengerikan. Kenapa harus Kuroko? Apa karena Tetsuna mirip dengan Kuroko? Aku akui Kuroko memang manis, kulitnya putih, posturnya mungil, meskipun kadang menyebalkan tapi dia baik, mata sayunya unik, tunggu…. Kenapa aku malah memujinya? Kuroko itu sahabat baikku, aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan romantis padanya! Kecuali kalau dia perempuan karena aku 1000% bukan homo. Ya benar... aku dan Kuroko hanya berteman saja, seharusnya aku lebih santai dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing, tapi mimpi tadi itu sungguh sangat 'sesuatu'.

"Kau tampak bingung"

"Hah?" aku melirik ke sebelahku "KUROKO!?" jantungku hampir copot, sejak kapan dia ada di sebelahku!?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko

"Eh… tidak apa-apa" aku menelan ludah. Gawat, suasana ini membuatku dejavu! Di mimpiku, tidak ada siapapun di kelas selain aku dan Kuroko, kemudian kami berdua…. GYAAAAHHH! aku menampar diriku sendiri sampai bonyok agar pikiran normalku kembali bangkit. Kuroko kelihatan bingung melihat tingkahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau serius soal kemarin?" Kuroko duduk di depanku "Tentang gadis yang kau sukai itu"

Ah… kenapa di situasi sekarang Kuroko membawa-bawa nama Tetsuna. Aku jadi terus kepikiran soal mimpi. Sebenarnya bukan salah Kuroko sepenuhnya, aku yang meminta Kuroko untuk mengajariku agar bisa dekat dengan Tetsuna karena aku tahu meskipun Kuroko kelihatan polos tapi dia ahlinya.

"Kuroko, kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau ahli masalah perempuan! Terbukti saat kau menenangkan pacarmu yang menangis gara-gara dimarahi Aomine"

"Maksudmu Momoi? Dia bukan pacarku"

"Tapi kau kelihatannya pandai merebut hati perempuan!" aku ngotot, bukan hanya Kuroko saja yang bisa punya pacar, aku juga bisa. "Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku dekat dengan Tetsuna, tidak ada yang lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir Tetsuna mirip denganmu ya?"

"Oh…" Kuroko berekspresi seolah dia baru menyelesaikan sebuah kasus rumit "Jadi kau suka Tetsuna karena dia mirip denganku?"

"BUKAN!" aku langsung menggebrak meja

"Sejujurnya, Kagami kun, sebenarnya Tetsuna itu adalah…."

"Dia manis kan?" aku terlalu semangat sampai tidak sadar sudah memotong kalimatnya "Dia itu gadis yang menarik. Entah kenapa aku sempat terpikir kalau dia itu adalah kau yang sedang menyamar jadi perempuan, tapi mustahil kan, haha… seandainya Tetsuna adalah kau yang dipaksa pakai wig dan rok pendek, mungkin aku akan mati tertawa" aku bahkan sudah tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata "Oh maaf, tadi kau mau bilang apa Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam setelah mendengarkanku bicara tanpa jeda, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke luar jendela dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada" kata Kuroko pelan "Bukan hal penting"

"Jadi kau mau mengajariku cara mendekati Tetsuna? Atau mungkin mengajariku cara berkencan. Tolonglah Kuroko, kau kan teman baikku"

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, aku anggap ia setuju.

* * *

_**Kuroko's point of view**_

Tadinya aku ingin jujur mengatakan bahwa Tetsuna, gadis yang disukai Kagami kun adalah aku. Hanya saja aku masih teringat jelas kata-kata Kagami kun; "_seandainya Tetsuna adalah kau yang dipaksa pakai wig dan rok pendek, mungkin aku akan mati tertawa". _Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya, aku tidak ingin jadi bahan tertawaan. Hari ini klub basket libur karena sekolah seirin sedang mengadakan festival selama tiga hari, aku heran kenapa Kagami justru tidur di kelas di saat semua orang sedang menikmati festival sekolah. Hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah Kagami kun memintaku untuk mengajari cara pendekatan dan kencan dengan perempuan. Kagami kun terlihat sangat polos (tentu saja polos, dia bahkan tidak menyadari Tetsuna adalah aku), aku jadi penasaran bagaimana aku harus menghadapi masalah ini. Hal pentingnya adalah aku tak ingin rahasiaku terbongkar dan aku bersumpah seumur hidupku untuk tidak lagi crossdress walaupun ada unsur paksaan.

"Kagami kun, bagaimana seandainya Tetsuna tidak muncul lagi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Jangan memberi perumpamaan yang membuatku langsung down! Aku akan terus mencarinya"

"Huft…." Aku semakin bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya seandainya kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya tunangan?"

"Ternyata kagami kun memang bodoh" kataku sambil mengaduk-aduk segelas milkshake favoritku.

"APA!?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dengan kencan?"

"Ide bagus" Kagami kun bersemangat dari biasanya "Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Ajak dia kencan. Anggap saja aku ini Tetsuna, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Entah Cuma perasaanku atau wajah Kagami kun benar-benar merah matang.

"Hufth, baiklah. ini latihan ya, aku anggap kau adalah Tetsuna" Kagami kun bangkit dari kursi "Ano… Tetsuna…" Kagami menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menatapku "AKU MENYUKAIMU, MAUKAH KAU KENCAN DENGANKU?"

Suaranya cukup menggema di ruangan. Ketika aku melihat pintu, ada Hyuuga senpai, Mitobe senpai dan Koganei senpai sedang berdiri dengan wajah bingung sementara barang-barang bawaan mereka jatuh semua.

"Eh…" Hyuuga senpai mengambil kembali kertas yang terjatuh "Maaf menganggu silakan diteruskan"

"EH!?" Kagami kun seperti kebakaran jenggot "Ini salah paham!"

Koganei senpai tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau naksir Kuroko sampai seperti itu"

Kagami kun melirikku, "Kuroko! Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Tadi itu salah paham!"

Wah, semua mengira Kagami kun sedang menyatakan cinta padaku, padahal semua itu memang salah paham. Mungkin aku bisa mengerjai Kagami kun sedikit saja.

"Kagami kun, aku juga tak mengira kau akan bicara seperti itu"

"Kuroko sialan kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan!" Kagami kun benar-benar kewalahan. Hyuuga senpai dkk akhirnya pergi sebelum Kagami kun sempat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kurokoooooooo, ku balas kau nanti" aura Kagami kun mendadak gelap

"Tidak perlu sekesal itu"

"Bagaimana seandainya gossip aneh mulai menyebar!?"

"Iya juga ya…"

Esoknya gosip yang ditakutkan Kagami kun akhirnya menyebar dengan cepat. Semua tim basket mengira Kagami kun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Selain itu….

"Oi Kuroko, "Kagami kun menunjukan ponselnya padaku "Lihat perbuatanmu, aku jadi sasaran pacarmu"

Di ponsel Kagami kun terlihat jelas pesan singkat dari nomor ponselnya Momoi. Disitu Momoi menulis

_'Kagami Taiga! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Tetsu kun! Ingat itu baik-baik!'_

"Momoi bukan pacarku" kataku tegas, Kagami kun tampaknya tidak mendengarkan "Kau harus berhati-hati karena Momoi akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang dekat-dekat denganku"

"Gadis mengerikan! Kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya" pinta Kagami kun "Orang yang aku sukai itu Tetsuna, bukan kau"

Tak ku sangka masalahnya akan serunyam ini, tapi dari mana Momoi san mendengar gossip ini? Dan dari mana dia tahu nomor ponselnya Kagami-kun? Ah, itu tidak penting. Kemarin Tetsuna, sekarang Momoi.

Yossshhh sampai sini dulu chapter 2nya. Chapter 3 akan segera di update _ mohon reviewnya, sankyuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Okayyy chap 3 akhirnya update! gomennasai baru sempat diupdate TAT

kali ini author berniat mengeluarkan satu persatu chara dari Kiseki no Sedai dalam acara latihan kencannya Kagami.

tentu kalian masih ingat kan siapa 'tetsuna' itu? , (kalau mengikuti ceritanya dari awal chapter pasti tau) ^_^

langsung dibaca aja ya, hehe~~~

_Kagami's Point Of View_

20 Oktober 2012,

05:20 am

Lokasi: kamarku yang rapi (sebenarnya ada beberapa benda berserakan tidak pada tempatnya). Seseorang tidur di sebelahku! Dia tidur di sebelahku! Sejak kelas 3 SD, aku mulai tidur sendirian dan tak pernah lagi tidur ditemani orang tua. Ah, bukan itu masalah utamanya. Kasus utama yang terjadi padaku sekarang adalah:

'Kenapa Kuroko tidur di sebelahku!? Kami tidur seranjang dan aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam'. Oh god why, makhluk manis berkulit putih dan berambut biru itu memeluk bantalku. Wajahnya saat tertidur sungguh sangat manis, membuatku tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ya, aku tidak tega...

"BANGUN!" pada kenyataannya aku justru melempar bantal tepat di wajahnya, menyeretnya sampai ia terjatuh dari kasurku. Kuroko mengabaikanku, ia kembali berkutat dengan selimut tebal yang selalu ku pakai.

Ada banyak tisu berserakan di kasur, Kuroko hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana hitam selutut! (okay, kaos dan celananya itu tidak aneh), TISU'nya lah yang ambigu! Jangan-jangan semalam aku dan Kuroko sudah melakukan ^*&)! #$%^&*() (honestly, pinggangku juga terasa sedikit pegal). Ha... wajahku merah mendadak, aku sudah tak bisa berfikiran tenang lagi.

"Pagi, Kagami kun" Entah sejak kapan Kuroko sudah berdiri disebelahku padahal baru tadi dia masih tidur di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kasurku!?" kataku, galau.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin malam?"

Nah, ini dia yang tidak ingin aku dengar. 'kejadian tadi malam'. Semoga tidak ada hal aneh terjadi. Maksudku, wajar saja bukan kalau aku berprasangka buruk setelah melihat kondisi, situasi dan Kuroko! Aw..pinggangku masih sakit, aku memijat pelan pinggangku.

Kuroko melihat sekeliling kamarku, kemudian melirikku. Apa?

"Oi Kuroko..." aku masih ragu untuk bertanya atau tidak "Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam"

"Semalaman itu kau sangat kacau"

"KACAU!?" apa aku sebegitu kacaunya sampai membuat kasurku yang selalu rapi menjadi berantakan seperti pesawat pecah!? Apa aku sebegitu kacaunya sampai tidak ingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Kuroko sampai menghasilkan tumpukan tisu!?

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan kamar dulu" kata Kuroko kun, ia terlihat tenang, tidak sepertiku yang bicaranya mulai gagap dan salah tingkah.

"Bereskan kamarnya nanti saja" aku merebut selimut yang dilipat Kuroko "Apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam? Kita tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh bukan?"

"Hal aneh? Misalnya?" Kuroko menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Hal aneh!" aku sendiri bingung dan malu menjelaskannya, maka aku mencoba menjelaskannya dengan bahasa tangan. –menggerakan tangan ke kanan, ke kiri, menyilangkan jari tengah tangan kiri dengan jari tengah tangan kanan- (sebenarnya ini gerakan asal, aku sendiri tidak tahu sedang apa).

"Apa itu semacam bahasa tubuh?" Kuroko menebak, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan Kuroko?"

Dari ekspresinya, aku bisa tahu kalau sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan penjelasanku yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kita hanya tidur"

"LALU?" aku tak sabar menunggu penjelasan berikutnya

"Lalu? Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kita tak melakukan –kau tau kan maksudku-"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, ia diam...

Semenit...

Dua menit...

Enam menit...

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kuroko, ternyata ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang aku katakan. Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas?

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya" pintaku "Kalau kau tidak bicara dengan jelas, aku tak bisa tenang"

"Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, itu aku tidur di kasur ini karena kasurnya cukup besar, selimutnya juga hangat"

"Hanya itu?" lagi-lagi aku mengajukan penegasan

"Iya"

"Kita tidak melakukan sex?"

Kuroko melihatku tanpa ekspresi, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya mendadak merah, OH! Melihatnya begitu membuat rona wajahku kembali merah. Jadi..jadi...

Kuroko menusuk pinggangku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu!" Kuroko membuang muka "Sepertinya kau akan tetap berfikiran negatif sebelum aku bicara yang sebenarnya"

Aku mempersiapkan mentalku, semoga semalaman kemarin aku tidak melakukan hal bejad.

"Kagami kun, kemarin malam kau rubuh karena suhu badanmu memanas, aku yang mengantarmu pulang"

Benarkah? Aku memang merasa sedikit pusing. "Lalu lalu?" aku masih penasaran "Kenapa banyak tisu lengket di kasur!?"

"Kau pilek dan menghabiskan banyak tisu! Itu sedikit menjijikan, Kagami kun"

Oh... aku lega sekaligus merasa malu, malu karena dengan frontalnya bertanya pada Kuroko apakah kami berdua melakukan sex? Setahuku, tisu yang berantakan di atas kasur biasanya digunakan saat dua orang sedang melakukan –ya itu- sampai berceceran banyak 'vanilla cream'.

Kuroko lagi-lagi menamparku dengan kamus tebal.

"Kagami kun, ku harap kau tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan mesum"

"Tentu saja tidak!" aku berusaha mengelak.

"Saat membawamu ke kamar, tak sengaja kau jatuh di tangga"

"Pantas saja pinggangku sakit"

Setelah kesalahpahaman berakhir, aku mulai merasa lapar. Kuroko juga memintaku membuatkan sarapan (memangnya dia siapa?).

Kami berdua masuk ke dapur, Kuroko tidak banyak membantu selain memecahkan telur ke mangkuk kecil.

"Wah..." aku menyalakan lagi kompor gas "Gasnya habis"

Aku lupa mengisi persediaan gas, dengan ini terpaksa aku harus beli makanan di luar.

Aku melepas lagi celemek, "Kita makan di luar"

Tanpa seizinku, Kuroko sudah mengganti kaosnya dengan kaos hitam kepunyaanku. Oh ya ampun, kenapa dia sangat cuek sih?

"Oi Kuroko, menurutmu apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis kemarin itu ya?"

"Tetsuna?" tebaknya, aku mengangguk kencang "Apa kau begitu menyukainya sampai ingin berkencan dengannya?"

"Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir seumur hidupku. Ku mohon Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan dan melakukan pendekatan dengan Tetsuna"

"Kau bahkan tidak tau dia ada dimana"

"Itu bukan masalah, aku bisa bertanya lagi pada Kaoru"

Ini kesempatan bagus, Kuroko sedang ada bersamaku. Aku bisa memintanya mengajariku banyak hal agar bisa dekat dengan Tetsuna. Maaf Kuroko aku sudah memanfaatkanmu, tapi aku juga laki-laki yang punya perasaan. Jika Kuroko punya Momoi, maka aku punya Tetsuna.

_Kuroko's Point Of View_

Aku dan Kagami akhirnya pergi makan di luar, kami memilih mengunjungi fast food. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kagami kun mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang Tetsuna padaku. Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku setuju memberinya beberapa nasehat cara berkencan.

Semuanya dimulai dengan 'jumlah pesanan'. Maksudku...

"Kau tak boleh memesan segunung makanan saat kau sedang berkencan" kataku saat Kagami kun berdiri di depan kasir.

"Tsk..kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu wajar? Kau menghabiskan banyak makanan sementara pasanganmu hanya memesan sedikit, ini seperti...balap makan?"

"Tapi kan aku tidak sedang kencan denganmu!" Kagami mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Kita sedang latihan, anggap saja aku Tetsuna"

Kagami kun hanya memberi respon seolah dia tak rela, akhirnya ia hanya memesan dua burger dan cola. Begitu juga denganku yang memesan satu burger dan vanilla shake.

Kami duduk di bangku dekat pintu, Kagami kun masih menatap makanannya yang porsinya menurun drastis.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" tanya Kagami kun sambil melahap setengah burger sekaligus.

"Kalian bisa mengobrol banyak hal"

"Misalnya?"

"Hobi kalian" kataku datar "Ada hal yang bisa kalian obrolkan daripada terus diam"

"Ucapanmu itu terbalik dengan tingkahmu yang lebih banyak diam"

"Benarkah?"

"Hahhhh..." Kagami kun menghela nafas "Aku sendiri tak percaya kalau aku meminta bantuan darimu masalah seperti ini"

"Hmm..."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Momoi?"

"Kenapa membawa-bawa nama Momoi?"

"Dia pacarmu kan?"

Pacar? Aku bingung kenapa banyak orang mengira Momoi adalah pacarku, tapi ya sudahlah... aku tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Selama di restaurant, aku mengobrol banyak hal dengan Kagami kun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, misalnya saat kami bertukar informasi masalah hal kesukaan dan hal yang tidak kami sukai. Selanjutnya Kagami kun mengajakku jalan-jalan ke sekitar kota, memintaku untuk menemaninya memilih tempat menarik sebagai tempat kencan. Well ya... ini justru terkesan seperti aku yang sedang berkencan dengan Kagami kun.

Aku berhenti di sebuah tempat yang memajang mesin boneka, Kagami kun langsung melirikku.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya, aku mengangguk.

Kagami kun membeli koinnya terlebih dahulu, boneka di dalam mesin itu bentuknya aneh-aneh semua tapi menarik. Terakhir kali aku memainkan mesin boneka ini dan memberi boneka pada Momoi.

"Ini..." kata Kagami kun, dia menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat. Itu untukku? Rasanya aneh memberikan sebuah hadiah seperti ini pada seorang laki-laki.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Kagami kun.

"Boleh" aku mengambil bonekanya. Di samping kami ada seorang gadis kecil yang terus memperhatikan, Kagami kun tampak risih dengannya.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya gadis itu, wajah Kagami kun mendadak merah dan kemudian berteriak 'TIDAK', teriakannya cukup kencang sampai membuat gadis itu ketakutan kemudian kabur.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu" kataku, Kagami kun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan.

"Tolong jangan salah paham Kuroko" Kagami kun mulai bersikap tenang tapi dari gerak-geriknya masih terlihat kaku "Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku memintamu mengajariku cara-cara kencan, ini semua agar aku bisa dekat dengan Tetsuna"

"Ya" jawabku singkat

"Iya... kau tahu kan kalau aku suka pada Tetsuna?"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu"

"Ng...err...jadi... apa yang kita lakukan semua ini hanya latihan, oke? Kita berdua hanya latihan" Kagami kun memperjelas kata 'latihan'nya. "Tolong jangan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti aku sedang melakukan pendekatan denganmu. Satu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi adalah aku menyukaimu atau mengajakmu melakukan sex" seusai bicara panjang dengan terbata-bata, Kagami kun akhirnya kembali tenang. Tapi ketenangannya hilang saat ada Kise kun lewat.

"Eh?" Kise kun melihat Kagami kun dengan mata terbelalak "Kau menyukai Kurokocchi dan melakukan sex dengannya!?" suaranya sangat kencang sampai semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Tampaknya Kise kun melewatkan satu kata penting, ia hanya mendengarkan kalimat itu saja.

Entah berapa orang lagi yang akan dibuat salah paham gara-gara Kagami kun. Kise kun langsung spontan memelukku dan menunjuk Kagami kun.

"Kagamicchi! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melakukan ini itu pada Kuroko!"

"Ini itu?" Kagami kun bingung "Oi tunggu, ini semua salah paham. Aku dan Kuroko tidak..."

"Kurokocchi bukan milikmu!" Kise kun memotong dialog Kagami kun

"Kise kun, sesak" aku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukannya "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Pemotretan" Kise kun tersenyum "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak" aku menjawab cepat

"Kejam..." Kise kun bicara dengan manja "Sepertinya kau sedang senggang, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku"

Tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba, Kise kun menarikku ke sebuah mobil hitam yang langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan Kagami kun seorang diri. Kise mengatakan kalau ia akan mengadakan sebuah pemotretan di taman. Lalu kenapa aku disuruh ikut segala?=="

'model pemeran pendukung tidak datang'

Aku mencium hal buruk akan kembali datang. Jangan bilang kalau aku harus menjadi pemain pengganti menemani Kise kun. Jangan bilang pemain penggantinya itu adalah model perempuan sehingga aku harus crossdress lagi. Mobil terus melaju, begitu juga dengan pemikiranku yang terus menerka-nerka hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Chapter 4**

**Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

_Kagami jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis misterius bernama Tetsuna, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Tetsuna adalah Kuroko yang dipaksa crossdress oleh anggota klub drama. Kagami berniat untuk dekat dengan Tetsuna, tapi sebelum itu ia minta bantuan Kuroko untuk mengajarinya cara berkencan. Di saat mereka Kagami dan Kuroko sedang latihan kencan, Kise tiba-tiba muncul dan menculik Kuroko dengan mobilnya!_

**Kagami's point of view**

Sudah lama aku tidak berlari sejauh ini sampai banjir keringat, semua ini karena ulah Kise. Kise muncul tanpa diduga lalu pergi membawa Kuroko. Tentu saja aku mengikuti mereka berdua, Terima kasih atas 'kemacetan di jalan' karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menyusul laju mobil yang membawa Kuroko pergi secara mendadak.

Mobil itu parkir tak jauh dari taman besar di tengah kota. Di taman lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Daripada terus bingung diantara kerumunan banyak orang, lebih baik aku mencari dimana Kuroko. Mencari Kuroko di suasana sepi saja kadang sulit, apalagi mencarinya di tempat seramai ini. Pandanganku langsung beralih pada tiga orang pria yang sedang mem_bully_ seorang gadis kecil, gadis itu menangis melihat tiga pria berpenampilan urakan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" tanpa sadar aku ada di tengah mereka, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kerah si pria berkumis tipis.

"Kau siapa!?" pria di sebelahnya mencoba berontak, ia melayangkan tendangan ke arahku tapi berakhir sia-sia karena aku berhasil menangkisnya.

Dalam waktu singkat aku berhasil melumpuhkan mereka bertiga, bukan maksudku jadi pahlawan kesiangan, aku hanya tidak suka melihat penindasan seperti ini.

"CUT CUT!" seorang wanita berkacamata hitam berjalan menghampiriku kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan buku tebal yang di pakainya "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Tayang perdana, megane ouji?" aku membaca papan besar tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tidak hanya itu, aku baru menyadari ada banyak orang berseragam sama sedang sibuk memindah banyak barang, beberapa di antara mereka membawa kamera.

"Sedang syuting?" aku menebak, telat menyadari keadaan sekitar.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, masih polos, Kagamicchi" aku mendengar suara yang tak asing. Di balik kerumunan muncul Kise si penculik Kuroko. Penampilan Kise sedikit berubah, ia memakai kacamata persegi bening, syal hitam dan kaos abu berlengan panjang.

"Dimana Kuroko?" tanyaku, _to the point._

"Wah..wah…aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar, peran figuran di film ini kurang begitu banyak, kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau, Kurokocchi ada di ruang ganti dekat tempat parkir"

"Kenapa kau seenaknya saja merekrut orang!?" aku jadi sebal, ia hanya tertawa kecil. Perlahan banyak gadis berdatangan menghampiri Kise sambil membawa kertas-pulpen-kamera. Suasana _fangirlingan_ ini membuatku sedikit sesak, aku pun berlari mencari Kuroko.

Ruang ganti yang disebut Kise adalah ruang ganti yang lumayan besar untuk dipakai beberapa orang. Ada banyak orang disana, tapi aku tak kunjung bertemu Kuroko.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan"

"Eh?" aku melirik ke sampingku. Sudah ku duga, Kuroko'lah yang barusan bicara, ia memang selalu pergi dan datang tanpa di duga. Kuroko sudah berganti kostum, ia memakai kaos warna biru muda (seperti warna rambutnya), celana hitam selutut dan…

"Lepas saja" aku menarik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya "Tidak cocok untukmu"

"Oh..aku hanya iseng" kata Kuroko, datar "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau disuruh jadi figuran juga?"

"Tentu saja bukan, aku mau menjemputmu"

Kuroko mengabaikanku, ia melihat jajaran kostum dan wig di ruangan ini, kemudian dengan santainya menaruh wig merah panjang di kepalaku. Eh? Ia terdiam sebentar menatapku lalu berbalik membelakangiku.

"Jangan tertawa!" aku buru-buru melepas wig di kepalaku

"Aku tidak tertawa" Kuroko menutup mulutnya

"Aku tahu kau tertawa!" Kuroko sialan, ia justru mengerjaiku.

"Kagami'kun, kau lebih cocok seperti itu"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau disuruh crossdress, memalukan" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku merasa ekspresi Kuroko berubah seolah ia kaget.

"Kagami'kun, apa pendapatmu jika ada seorang laki-laki yang bercrossdress, ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena suka atau hobi, melainkan karena terpaksa"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku sempat penasaran kenapa Kuroko menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihat satupun temanku crossdress, jadi mungkin…

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" kataku jujur "Pastinya orang itu punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia harus crossdress, misalnya saja tuntutan peran dalam film seperti syuting saat ini?"

Kuroko tidak membalas ucapanku, membuatku semakin bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Aku pun mengambil wig biru di samping kemudian menaruhnya secara acak di kepala Kuroko.

"Ini juga bisa disebut crossdress"

Eh..tunggu.. Kuroko yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, ia memakai wig biru panjang, penampilannya mengingatkanku pada Tetsuna. Kuroko menyingkirkan wig itu dari kepalanya.

"Tetsuna?" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan nama itu

"Hah?"

"Ah…tidak" aku jadi bingung sendiri. Selama ini aku tahu bahwa Kuroko dan Tetsuna itu sama persis, tapi melihat Kuroko memakai wig biru tadi membuatku sempat berfikir 'Jangan-jangan Tetsuna itu Kuroko yang sedang crossdress?' Kuroko bahkan sempat bertanya masalah crossdress karena paksaan. Tapi aku tidak mau berburuk sangka, ada jutaan orang memiliki wajah serupa, memangnya kenapa kalau Tetsuna dan Kuroko punya wajah sama? Bukan berarti Kuroko dan Tetsuna itu adalah orang yang sama bukan? ATAU bisa saja Kuroko dan Tetsuna adalah saudara kembar, tapi mereka menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

Walaupun diluar suasananya ramai tapi aku merasa keramaian ini datang dari suara di benakku yang terus menebak-nebak tentang sosok Tetsuna.

Di ruangan ganti hanya ada aku dan Kuroko, Kuroko juga sepertinya mau keluar dari ruangan.

"Kuroko, tunggu" aku menahan tangannya, ia langsung fokus menatapku

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong katakan kalau kau bukan Tetsuna"

Kuroko yang biasanya berekspresi datar, untuk pertamakalinya melihatku dengan tatapan kaget. Ia tidak menepis pertanyaanku, jangan-jangan… Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. Suasana sekarang jadi tidak nyaman, parahnya… aku justru heboh sendiri atas kesimpulan asal-asalan yang aku ambil bahwa Tetsuna dan Kuroko adalah orang yang sama.

To be continued

Berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya!  
spoiler

Kise model? Model majalah BL? Siapa yang menyebarkan gossip itu?

Jadi Momoi itu bukan pacarnya Kuroko, eh…kenapa aku justru senang?

Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko, aku harus menerimanya.

Berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Gomenne chapter ini rada lama publishnya, baru sempat bikin lagi ^ mohon reviewnya, arigato"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Chapter 5**

**Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!**

**Side Story Kise & Aomine**

Kise Ryouta menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan kesibukan, walaupun begitu ia selalu terlihat santai dan menyempatkan diri bermain di depan layar ponselnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak pemotretan di taman, saat itu pula dia bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Kagami, Kise kadang tertawa sendiri setiap mengingat ekspresi Kagami yang seolah mengatakan '_Aku tak menyangka fansmu ada sebanyak ini_'.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah, Kise tidak langsung pulang, ia mampir terlebih dahulu bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya ke café.

"Kau tidak latihan basket?" Tanya Hiro, laki-laki berambut shaggy yang sekelas dengan Kise. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya.

"Hari ini diliburkan karena para senpai sedang ujian"

"Lagipula Kise tidak perlu latihan, ia sudah sangat hebat" Kamiya menepuk punggung Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum, sesungguhnya ia tidak nyaman terus-terusan menerima pujian.

Ketiganya terus mengikuti jalan lurus sambil terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya Kamiya berhenti di depan stand yang memajang majalah dan Koran.

"Kise….lihat ini" ia menunjuk malajalah di sudut kanan

"Apa? Apa?" Kise penasaran

_Kise Ryouta, model dari agensi XY diduga merangkap pekerjaannya sebagai model salah satu majalah BL_

"Model majalah BL!?" Hiro dan Kamiya berteriak secara bersamaan, mereka lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kise yang hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Hiro menatap lurus Kise, "Ini bohong kan?"

"Aku memang model majalah" kata Kise, polos

"Tapi ini majalah BL!" Kamiya menegaskan

"Memang…." Kise melirik majalahnya "Memang BL itu apa?"

He? Hiro dan Kamiya jadi bingung harus menjawab apa, apakah Kise akan tetap tertawa karena memanggap ini lucu atau dia akan marah-marah?

Hiro berdeham, "BL, _Boy Love_, dengan kata lain: G-A-Y"

"Eh….." Kise menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian mengamati tulisan di majalah. Hiro dan Kamiya tidak habis pikir kenapa Kise bisa setenang itu. Kise meletakan kembali majalahnya, "Ini berita bohong" Kise tersenyum

"Serius?" Hiro menjaga jarak

"Hei hei aku serius" Kise bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa selain menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti : (_) "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menyebarkan berita bohong ini"

"Hal ini cukup serius" Kata Kamiya.

Kise tidak mau terlalu menanggapi gossip aneh tentang dirinya, lagipula ia merasa dirinya normal. Sayangnya, cara pandang orang-orang terhadap Kise mulai berubah, mereka kadang sering berbisik-bisik saat Kise lewat. Gossip menyebar begitu cepat, dalam satu hari ia sudah dicap sebagai _model BL._

Kise berusaha tetap berfikir positif, pada malam harinya ia bermain basket sendirian di lapangan umum yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak berita aneh…." Kise mendrible bola, fokus hanya pada satu arah: ring. Seperti biasa, ia berhasil memasukan bola ke ring dengan sempurna.

Tunggu… Kise mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia cukup kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aominecchi?"

"Oh, Kise? Tumben kau latihan malam hari"

"Hanya iseng, hehe…." Kise memegang erat bola basketnya

"Kelihatannya cukup menarik, _one vs one_"

"Boleh" Kise langsung semangat.

Siapa yang mengira Kise akan bertemu dengan Aomine, keduanya asik bermain bola basket setelah sekian lama sejak pertandingan di musim dingin. Kise tetap tidak mau kalah dari Aomine, ia berusaha meniru setiap gerakan Aomine. Aomine bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Kise lebih cepat menghafal setiap gerakannya. Aomine berhasil mencetak skor terlebih dahulu, Kise membalasnya, begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat karena tanpa terasa satu jam sudah berlalu.

Aomine mengambil botol minum, keringat di wajahnya mengucur deras.

"Aominecchi, aku heran kenapa ada gossip mengatakan kalau aku ini gay"

"Uhuk!" Aomine tersedak, ia terbatuk sampai terjatuh.

"A..Aominecchi! kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan!? Kau gay!?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu semua berita bohong yang mulai beredar"

Aomine menepuk jidat, ia heran kenapa Kise bisa mengalami masalah yang tidak cukup biasa ini. Maksudnya, gay? Kenapa harus berita seperti itu?

"Tapi kau normal kan?" Aomine ragu

"Tentu saja!"

Wajar saja Aomine ragu karena selama ini ia tahu bahwa Kise selalu lengket dengan Kuroko, ibaratnya Kise itu seperti sedang mengejar-ngejar cintanya Kuroko, memikirkannya saja membuat Aomine mual.

"Lalu?" Aomine melirik Kise "Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin cerita saja"

"Kenapa kau tidak umumkan langsung saja pada publik kalau berita itu bohong?"

"Iya juga ya…" Kise tidak lagi banyak bicara, saran Aomine lumayan berguna untuknya.

Saat itu muncul beberapa orang tidak kenal, mereka empat pria yang kebetulan lewat di dekat lapangan basket.

Salah seorang dari mereka melirik Kise, "Hei… Dia model gay yang terkenal itu kan?"

Mereka semua langsung melirik Kise. Dalam hati, Kise sangat kesal dikatai seperti itu tapi ia berusaha sabar.

"Bolehkah kami semua mengencanimu? Ahahaha, satu malam juga cukup"

Ugh… Kise tidak ingin cari ribut tapi mereka sungguh keterlaluan. Tanpa disangka, Aomine berdiri dan melihat ke arah keenam pria itu.

"DIAM KALIAN!"

"Apa-apaan kau!" dua diantara mereka berjalan cepat menghampiri Aomine "Kau pikir kau hebat?"

"Kalian lebih baik cepat pergi sebelum aku menghajar kalian" Aomine mulai kesal, Kise meminta agar Aomine tidak meladeni mereka tapi tampaknya Aomine tidak mendengarkan.

Empat orang lainnya ikut menghampiri, mereka menggoda Kise, bahkan sampai berani menyentuh wajah Kise! Kesabaran Kise habis, ia mencengkram tangan pria kurang ajar itu.

"Jangan berani-beraninya berbuat kurang ajar padaku" Kise menampar tangan pria itu cukup keras.

Mereka tidak mau kalah dan tetap menggoda Kise. Aomine kembali menunjukan tatapan garangnya dan siap mencaci maki.

"JANGAN KURANG AJAR PADANYA!"

"Hahh!?" pria bertopi orange melihat Aomine dengan tampang meremehkan "Memangnya kau siapa? Kise punya postur tubuh yang bagus untuk seorang laki-laki, ia tidak hanya memikat perempuan, kau tahu itu? Kami juga ingin ****nya"

"Diam kau!" Aomine memegang erat tangan pria menyebalkan di hadapannya itu, "ORANG YANG BOLEH ME**** KISE HANYA AKU SEORANG"

Eh?

….

…

…

"Kau gila!" pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengajak teman-temannya pergi.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi" Aomine menghela nafas.

"Aomineechi! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!?"

"Jangan dianggap serius, itu hanya gertakan agar mereka pergi"

Kise tahu Aomine tidaklah serius, tapi kata-katanya barusan itu terlalu vulgar. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Se..moga sa…ja…

Kise melihat Kagami tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Kagami terlihat membawa barang-barang belanjaan. Ah, gawat…

Kagami menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaannya, wajahnya tampak kaget.

"Ta…tadi itu…" suara Kagami terbata-bata "Orang yang boleh me**** Kise hanya…" Kagami menunjuk Aomine "Kalian gay?"

"HAH!?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Kagami dan tanpa ragu menjitak kepalanya "Siapa yang kau sebut gay!? AKU NORMAL"

"Ucapanmu barusan berlawanan dengan ucapan vulgar yang kau teriakan tadi"

"Kagamicchi, itu semua salah paham" Kise berusaha meluruskan masalah ini.

"Cihh…" Aomine masih kesal dengan Kagami "Justru aku yang curiga padamu karena kau sangat lengket dengan Tetsu"

"Ha…!? Aku dan Kuroko hanya teman! Tidak lebih! Kenapa kau berfikiran melenceng seperti itu! Dulu kau bahkan sempat menjadi partner dan dekat dengannya, ya meskipun kau gagal jadi partner yang cocok untuknya"

"Bicara apa kau!?"

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise berdiri di tengah mereka berdua, melerai kedua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala ternyata sangat sulit.

Kagami mulai tenang, ia mengambil kembali barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Aku ini laki-laki normal, tidak seperti kalian. Aku masih menyukai seorang perempuan walaupun wajahnya mirip dengan Kuroko"

…..

…..

Ah, Kagami menyesal kenapa ia harus cerita sampai detail seperti itu.

"Kagamicchi, berarti kau menyukai gadis itu karena wajahnya mirip Kurokocchi!?"

"BUKAN!"

Sebelum Aomine dan Kise melayangkan pertanyaan aneh dan sebelum Kagami kebabablasan bicara, Kagami akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kagami bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa sampai menyukai gadis itu. Apa itu semua pelampiasan karena ia sedikitnya menyukai Kuroko namun Kuroko adalah seorang laki-laki? Apa Kagami menyukai Tetsuna karena ia merasa senang bisa menemukan '_Kuroko versi female_'?

Sejak acara pemotretan Kise di taman, Kagami mulai curiga apakah Kuroko punya hubungan dengan Tetsuna?

_**Flashback**_

Di ruang ganti saat pemotretan di taman

_"Tolong katakan kalau kau bukan Tetsuna"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ah…" Kagami semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia berharap Kuroko dan Tetsuna adalah dua orang yang berbeda karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika pada kenyataannya Tetsuna adalah Kuroko._

"_Kagami'kun, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang kau maksud"_

_Kalimat Kuroko barusan membuat Kagami sedikit lega, setidaknya Kagami bisa mengambil kesimpulan sementara bahwa Kuroko dan Tetsuna itu orang yang berbeda. Kuroko tidak bisa cerita hal yang sebenarnya karena ia juga punya 'gengsi'_

"_Kuroko, aku sudah memutuskan"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan bicara jujur padanya"_

"_Oh…." Kuroko tidak membalas kata-kata Kagami._

_Tidak hanya Kagami yang bingung, Kuroko juga bingung karena ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rahasianya dan di lain pihak ia juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Kagami. Mungkin Kagami akan marah padanya jika rahasianya terbongkar. _

_Kuroko sudah memegang teguh pendiriannya untuk tidak lagi menunjukan dirinya sebagai 'Tetsuna'_

Walaupun begitu, takdir berkata lain.

_Klub Drama Seirin _

_2 minggu lagi tepatnya hari Kamis, pementasan drama Hansel & Gretel akan diadakan._

Apa mungkin Kagami akan bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuna pada kesempatan itu?

To be continued

Porsi Kuroko di chapter ini sangatttt sedikit karena Kise juga katanya mau ikut ambil bagian, hehe. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, di chap berikutnya Kagami akan bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuna ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Chapter 6**

**Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!**

_Wajahnya begitu manis, tatapannya datar, senyumnya simetris, gadis itu hanya berdiri di hadapanku tanpa bicara satu patah katapun. Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengajaknya bicara karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Ketika ia berjalan mendekatiku, tanganku refleks menyentuh pipinya yang halus. Seandainya saja ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

_Kagami kun… Kagami kun…_

_Suara Tetsuna begitu akrab di telingaku, rasanya aku sering mendengar 'nada' bicaranya saat memanggil namaku._

"Kagami kun!"

Kagami melihat wajah Kuroko di atasnya. Heh?!

"Kuroko!" Kagami mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kepala mereka terbentur. Jadi tadi itu mimpi!?

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali" Kuroko memberinya sebotol minuman.

Kagami baru ingat… ia tertidur setelah menyelesaikan latihan tanding dengan para senpai. Walaupun tadi itu memang pertandingan biasa tapi tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak, pertandingan apapun sama saja; yang penting harus menang.

"Semua~ jangan bubar dulu" pelatih alias riko mengetuk-ngetukan kaki ke lantai, semuanya langsung berkumpul. Tsk…ada apa lagi sih?

Pelatih memamerkan senyum liciknya, gawat… jangan-jangan dia akan memberi porsi latihan abnormal.

"Aku punya permainan menarik, lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress"

Menghilangkan stress? Cukup bubarkan kami, biarkan kami semua pulang dan istirahat maka stress kami akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Kagami yang memasang ekspresi 'tidak tahan ingin kabur', Hyuuga, Koganei dan yang lainya pun mungkin berfikiran sama.

Permainan menarik yang dimaksud pelatih adalah permainan dimana setiap orang mengambil kertas yang dikocok, dalam kertas itu ada perintah yang harus dilakukan. Tidak boleh ada kata 'Menolak', jika menolak maka pelatih tidak menjamin keselamatan nyawamu.

Permainan dimulai dari Furihata, tangannya gemetaran dan ia berharap tidak mendapatkan perintah aneh semacam keliling lapangan sepuluh kali tanpa istirahat.

"Ayo ayo" pelatih tersenyum, senyumnya membuat semua orang ketakutan. "Ada kertas keberutungan di antara tumpukan kertas ini"

Furihata membuka pelan kertasnya, "Pukul orang yang ada disebelah kananmu"

Sebelah kanan? Furihata melirik Kagami, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi.

"Tidak!" Furihata mencoba kabur tapi pelatih berhasil menarik tangan Furihata dan melemparnya lagi ke tempat semula.

"Awas kalau kau…" Kagami melihat Furihata dengan sinis. Jika Furihata menolak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti (pelatih lumayan sadis) dan jika ia mematuhi perintah (memukul Kagami) maka sudah pasti ia akan kena balasannya.

Semua anggota mulai berdoa agar tidak mendapat perintah segila Furihata. Inilah dilema, Furihata hanya murid biasa yang menduduki posisi pemain cadangan, kenapa ia harus menghadapi hal seburuk ini?

* * *

Adegan kekerasan disensor sementara, wajah Furihata hampir tak berbentuk setelah ia menerima pembalasan ekstrem dari Kagami. Korban permainan berikutnya adalah Hyuuga.

"Aku…aku ada urusan sebentar, aku harus pulang" Hyuuga jalan cepat tapi lagi-lagi pelatih berhasil menahanya.

"Silakan diambil" pelatih menyodorkan tumpukan kertas, Hyuuga mengambil satu secara acak.

"_Semoga perintahnya buruk"anggota lain berdoa dalam hati._

"_Semoga perintahnya bagus" Hyuuga memohon dalam hati.  
_

**~Selamat kau beruntung, kau mendapatkan service special bekal makanan buatan Riko selama 3 hari~**

Jadi ini kertas keberuntungan yang tadi diucapkan pelatih? Hyuuga langsung jatuh lunglai, ia benar-benar mendapatkan service luar biasa.

Wajah Riko memerah, ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak menyangka Hyuuga yang akan mendapatkan kertas keberuntungan itu"

"**DIA TIDAK BERUNTUNG**" semua anggota berteriak dalam benak masing-masing.

Permainan diteruskan, setiap orang mendapat perintah aneh semacam; harus mengatakan hal memalukan dalam hidupnya, menyanyi lagu enka dan hal aneh lainnya yang lebih melelahkan dari sekedar memasukan bola ke ring.

Tiba giliran Kagami, ia sih lebih suka kalau mendapat perintah untuk makan sepuluh burger sekaligus.

'Peluk siapapun yang ada disini, kecuali pelatih"

Dalam hitungan detik semuanya langsung mundur.

"Hei!" bentak Kagami, pelatih berusaha menahan tawa.

Kenapa perintahnya harus memeluk? Kenapa perintahnya bukan menonjok seperti Furihata? Kagami tidak tahu ia harus memeluk siapa, membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

"Kau peluk saja Kuroko" kata Fukuda

"Oh benar" Koganei ikut-ikutan "Waktu itu aku pernah melihat Kagami menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko"

Kagami ingat _scene_ mana yang Koganei maksud, itu semua salah paham! Sekarang semuanya mengira Kagami ada 'rasa' dengan Kuroko, ditambah game hukuman sekarang akan membuat semuanya jadi kacau. Kagami tidak ingin memeluk Kuroko dihadapan semua orang, kesalah pahaman akan semakin berlajut.

"Yosh!" pelatih mengais no.2 yang entah sejak kapan masuk, bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Kagami ketika no.2 dekat-dekat dengannya "Kagami kun, pilih salah seorang disini untuk kau peluk atau kau boleh memeluk no.2"

Memangnya tidak ada pilihan lain!?

Kagami melirik Hyuuga dengan tatapan memohon bercampur rasa takut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Hyuuga reflex berlari, Kagami terpaksa mengejar karena pelatih juga mengejar Kagami sambil membawa no.2

Hmm…Kuroko bingung kenapa Kagami lebih memilih untuk memeluk Hyuuga senpai padahal ini hanya permainan, lagipula Kuroko tidak keberatan dipeluk (?)

* * *

Kagami tidak akan pernah mau lagi ikut permainannya pelatih. Pada akhirnya Hyuuga bersembunyi dibalik semak dan membuat Kagami merasakan pelukan empuknya no.2.

Di ruang loker, semua sibuk ganti pakaian, Kuroko tertidur lemas di kursi. Perintah yang diberikan untuk Kuroko adalah; membuatkan bekal. Kepada siapa Kuroko akan menyerahkan bekal, semua itu Kuroko yang menentukan. Perintahnya tidak jauh berbeda seperti kertas keberuntungan dari pelatih.

"Kami duluan ya" Fukuda dan yang lainnya keluar satu persatu dari ruangan. Di ruangan kini hanya tinggal Kuroko yang sedang tertidur dan Kagami.

Kagami jadi salah tingkah, ia bingung dengan perasaannya yang mulai tidak jelas ketika ada di dekat Kuroko. Kagami tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi ia jadi seperti ini karena Tetsuna, wajah Tetsuna begitu mirip dengan Kuroko.

Kagami mendekat, tangannya mencoba membelai rambut Kuroko dan membangunkannya secara lembut.

_Kuroko?_

_Tetsuna?_

Kagami merasa seperti sedang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak sedang disuruh memilih. Hati kecil Kagami mengatakan jika ia memilih salah seorang dari Tetsuna atau Kuroko, maka ada satu orang yang harus ia lepaskan.

"Kagami kun…" Kuroko bicara dalam tidurnya.

HEH? Kuroko menyebut nama Kagami dalam tidurnya? Apa yang sedang dimimpikannya!? Wajah Kagami memerah. Tidak…tidak….Kagami hanya menyukai Tetsuna!

Ugh.. Kagami menendang kaki Kuroko dengan kaki kanannya.

"Oi! Kuroko! Bangun!"

Kuroko tak kunjung bangun, latihan hari ini pastilah membuatnya K-O. Kagami juga tidak tega menyuruh Kuroko pulang dalam keadaan setengah tidur, ia pun menyisihkan waktunya untuk menemani Kuroko sampai Kuroko terbangun.

Satu hal yang menjadi beban Kuroko adalah dirinya yang terpaksa membohongi Kagami. Kagami jatuh cinta pada sosoknya saat menjadi Tetsuna. Bukannya tidak mau memberitahu, Kuroko hanya takut Kagami akan marah padanya dan hubungan persahabatan mereka jadi terganggu.

Kuroko berprinsip untuk tidak lagi muncul sebagai Tetsuna, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kaoru (gadis dari klub drama yang memaksa untuk crossdress) datang lagi pada Kuroko dan meminta Kuroko untuk ikut foto sampul klub sebagai Gretel.

Tentu saja Kuroko menolak, sayangnya Kaoru cukup pintar –licik-. Kaoru akan membeberkan rahasia Kuroko pada Kagami seandainya Kuroko menolak.

Acara foto sampul klub berlangsung singkat, justru ganti kostumnya yang lama. Kuroko tak ingin hal sama terulang ketika pakaian seragamnya dibawa Kaoru.

Kaoru memang sering membawa masalah, lagi-lagi ia pergi sambil membawa kunci loker, di loker itulah Kuroko menyimpan seragamnya! Masa iya Kuroko harus pulang mengenakan seragam female seirin?

Sebenarnya sih tidak jadi masalah dan tidak akan ada yang curiga karena sosok Kuroko saat bercrossdress itu tidak seperti 'okama', ia terlihat alami.

Kuroko berharap tidak ada orang lain yang menyadarinya saat sedang bercrossdress. Ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di sekolah karena langit sudah mulai gelap, ia terpaksa pulang dengan seragam seirin seperti yang dikenakan Riko aida, lengkap dengan wig biru sebahu.

Di gerbang sekolah, Kagami melihatnya dalam wujud Tetsuna. Jika Kuroko lari maka Kagami akan curiga, Kuroko pun berusaha bersikap biasa.

"A…ano…" Kagami kun menghentikan langkah Tetsuna

Kuroko hanya melirik tanpa bicara.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi maukah besok kau pergi denganku?"

Kencan? Kagami mengajaknya kencan? Kuroko tidak yakin Kagami punya daftar rencana bagus untuk kencan karena Kagami terlalu sibuk latihan.

"Be..besok jam delapan malam di..di depan stasiun" Kagami bicara terbata-bata "Aku harap kau datang, permisi" ia segera lari menjauh.

Satu hal baru tentang Kagami; Ia cukup manis (?) saat sedang malu-malu.

* * *

Ternyata memang tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa gadis berambut biru itu SEBENARNYA adalah Kuroko. Kuroko yang biasanya hawa keberadaannya nihil, kini jadi pusat perhatian (terutama laki-laki).

Bruk!

Kuroko hampir terjatuh ketika menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Akashi. Kuroko sempat melihat wajah Akashi memerah ketika melihat dirinya.

"Eh? Tetsu?" tebak Akashi

"Kau tahu ini aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir penampilan seperti itu bisa menipuku?" ia melirik Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah "Aku tidak mengira ternyata kau suka crossdress"

"Ini salah paham" kata Kuroko, datar "Seragamnya terkunci di loker"

"Aku bawa baju ganti, kau tidak bisa pulang seperti itu kan?"

Berkat Akashi, Kuroko terselamatkan, ia tidak perlu bingung memikirkan alasan yang pas pada orangtuanya jika ia memakai ROK dan wig.

Akashi dan Kuroko masuk ke toilet di pusat perbelanjaan. Akashi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kaos putih polos plus celana training hitam.

"Ada yang terjatuh" Kuroko memungut sesuatu yang ternyata kotak lensa warna kuning. Akashi buru-buru mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya di saku. Kuroko langsung memperhatikan kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah dan kuning.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kuroko sudah berganti pakaian.

"Terima kasih, aku akan segera mengembalikannya nanti"

"Tidak usah sungkan"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Kagami kun menyukai sosokku sebagai perempuan, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu adalah aku. Apa sebaiknya yang harus aku lakukan?"

Akashi terbelalak kaget, ia tidak mengira Kuroko akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Selain itu, Kagami tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa Kuroko dan Tetsuna? Kagami memang benar-benar BAKAgami.

"Tetsuya, kesimpulan akhirnya kau dan dia sendiri yang menentukan. Bisakah ia memilih antara kau yang asli dan kau dalam wujud yang disukainya?"

Kuroko bersyukur bertemu dengan Akashi, Akashi membuat perasaannya yang sempat kacau kini kembali tenang. Mereka berpisah di halte bis, Kuroko hanya perlu terus jalan lurus untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir atau hal semacamnya, Kuroko bertemu lagi dengan Kagami yang membawa banyak plastik berlabel laundry.

"Kuroko? Tumben melihatmu malam-malam disini"

"Iya" Kuroko mulai mengingat kembali kata-kata Akashi.

"Pakaian yang harus dilaundry lumayan banyak, hari ini sunggu melelahkan"

"Kagami kun," nada suara Kuroko terkesan serius "Besok kau mau mengantarku membeli sepatu basket baru?"

"Besok?"

"Besok jam delapan malam di dekat stasiun"

"Tapi besok aku…"

"Aku tunggu" Kuroko memotong obrolan Kagami. Ia segera pergi sebelum Kagami menolaknya hanya karena Tetsuna.

Kuroko ingin memastikan; apakah Kagami kun hanya memikirkan Tetsuna tanpa ada sedikitpun ruang untuk 'Kuroko'?

**Sekarang Kagami kun benar-benar harus memilih antara Kuroko atau Tetsuna.**

_To be continued_

Arigato sudah bersedia membaca (u_u) #bungkuk

Ga terasa sudah chapter 6 (Baru juga chapter 6)

Kayaknya Kuroko sudah mulai cemburu ya~~ ya~~

Ngomong2x baru-baru ini author selesai bikin project cosplay sebagai Tetsuna berdasarkan fanfic ini. Tetsunanya bawa hadiah pemberian Kagami; boneka chibi Kagami ~(uvu)~

(ealah malah curhat, dihajar rame2x sama reader).

Fuh…jadi, di chapter berikutnya juga tunggu Kagami dan Tetsuna kencan ya ;)

**#Kuroko juga tidak mau kalah!**

Ohya di chapter sebelumnya kan ada cerita ekstra Kise & Aomine.

Rencananya di chapter nanti bakal ada ekstranya juga :D

Mau minta votenya dong untuk ekstra;

**Akashi dan Murasakibara**

Atau

**Takao dan Midorima**

Sekian~~~

Sekali lagi arigatoooooo~

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah grammar, reviewnya ya ehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Chapter 7**

**Kuroko, Ajari aku cara berkencan!**

* * *

_**"Jam delapan malam di depan stasiun"**_

Kagami terus menunggu kedatangan Tetsuna di stasiun yang cukup jauh dari tempat dia tinggal. Kedengarannya mungkin cukup aneh bagi Kagami untuk mengajak kencan seorang gadis yang belum lama ini ditemuinya, tapi Kagami juga seorang laki-laki biasa yang tidak hanya hidup demi basket dan hamburger, ia juga perlu sesuatu yang dinamakan '_romatic way'_.

Anehnya, Kagami sendiri heran jika harus menjawab tentang alasan kenapa ia menyukai Tetsuna. Satu alasan yang tidak bisa ia tepis adalah: Tetsuna manis. coretcoretsepertikurokocoretcoret. Kali ini Kagami benar-benar serius, ia terus menunggu Tetsuna walaupun sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Di lain tempat, Kuroko berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Kagami akan mengiriminya email sekedar mengabarkan ia tidak bisa pergi dengan Kuroko malam ini. Jadi...bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Kagami memilih Tetsuna?

Kuroko berbaring di kasur, menghela nafas sambil menatap keluar jendela, walaupun tatapannya tertuju pada pagar diluar tapi pikirannya terfokus hanya pada Kagami. Kagami pasti sudah pulang, lagipula sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas malam.

walaupun begitu...

Kuroko akhirnya datang ke stasiun tapi bukan sebagai 'Tetsuna', melainkan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa datang ke stasiun sekarang pun sia-sia saja toh Kagami pasti sudah pulang.

...

...

...

Kuroko terpaku melihat Kagami masih duduk di dalam stasiun, jam besar di dekat loket karcis menunjukan pukul sebelas kurang lima menit.

_Apa sebegitunya kau memikirkan Tetsuna?_

Kuroko menggigit bibir, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap Kagami yang keras kepala.

"Kuroko!" Kagami cukup kaget ketika melihat Kuroko, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kuroko "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Kagami kun?" tanya Kuroko, ia tahu betul jawabannya "Bukankah kau mengirimiku email kalau kau tidak bisa mengantarku malam ini?"

"Ah...eh..." Kagami berbelat belit "Maaf"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat" jawab Kuroko "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Kuroko menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling stasiun.

"Iya..." Wajah Kagami sedikit memerah "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang"

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Suasana hening... Kagami akhirnya mengucapkan nama Tetsuna.

Tetsuna hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh Kuroko, Tetsuna bukanlah seseorang yang nyata. Hanya saja...sepertinya perasaan yang dirasakan Kagami itu benar-benar nyata, bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Seandainya Kagami kun hanya bermain-main... ia tidak akan menunggu sampai selarut ini. Kuroko semakin merasa bersalah, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk jujur. Pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah: Apakah Kagami akan tetap bersikap sama pada Kuroko seandainya Kuroko menceritakan yang sebenarnya? menceritakan bahwa Tetsuna yang selama ini disukai Kagami tak lain adalah Kuroko.

Kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi ada dua:

1) Kagami kun menonjoknya lalu marah-marah seharian

2) Kagami kun bersikap cuek entah sampai kapan

atau...

Kagami kun akan menerima Kuroko apa adanya.

...

...

...

tunggu, opsi terakhir itu mustahil terjadi, Kagami kun (mungkin) seorang _straight_ sejati.

"Kau sudah membeli sepatu basket baru?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"Belum"

"Biar aku antar sekarang"

"Toko manapun pasti sudah tutup di jam sekarang"

"Ah..benar juga' Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak "Besok saja aku menemanimu ke toko sepatu"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk, Kagami membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku antar kau pulang" kata Kagami

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak banyak bicara. Kagami sejujurnya sedikit canggung melihat Kuroko. Kuroko pun begitu, meski ia tampak datar tapi ia cukup bingung dengan situasi serba 'Tetsuna' ini.

Di dekat market 24 jam, Kagami tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiri seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang parkir motor.

"Tetsuna!"

sayangnya gadis itu adalah oranglain, rambut birunya saja yang mirip.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya gadis berbibir tebal itu.

"Ma..maaf, aku kira orang yang aku kenal" Kagami kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih cepat.

Kuroko merasa berdosa sudah mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Bisa saja Kagami akan menghampiri semua gadis berambut biru yang ia temui di jalan.

"Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya seperti ini" kata Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum mengenal Tetsuna lebih jauh, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal atau dia itu orangnya seperti apa. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak datang saat hari ini aku memintanya kencan"

Kuroko mulai merasa lega, apa ini berarti Kagami akan menyerah soal Tetsuna?

"Ini artinya aku harus berusaha lebih baik lagi" Kagami bicara dengan lantang. "Kuroko, kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Eh?"

Kagami memang bukan tipikal orang yang gampang menyerah.

"Kagami kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih antara..." Kuroko menutup kembali mulutnya "Ah tidak, lupakan saja apa yang barusan aku katakan"

"Hoi! kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah!"

Kuroko pandai membuat Kagami penasaran. Bukannya kejam, tapi Kuroko tak ingin membuat Kagami kesusahan (walaupun sebenarnya ia memang sudah membuat Kagami kesusahan sekarang ini). Pasti diluar sana ada banyak wanita lain yang lebih pantas untuk Kagami.

Karena itulah Kuroko sudah memutuskan sesuatu...

* * *

Butuh waktu sekitar dua hari bagi Kuroko untuk bersabar menghadapi Kagami yang sedang kasmaran. Di hari ketiga, tepatnya sepulang sekolah...

Warna langit semakin berubah orange, beberapa murid lainnya sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan Kagami yang sedang berkemas-kemas meninggalkan kelas.

"Kagami kun"

Kagami seolah tak percaya saat ia melihat sosok yang selama ini ia nantikan, Tetsuna. seperti biasa, Tetsuna terlihat manis dan kalem.

"Te..Tetsuna?" Kagami tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku saking kagetnya "Kenapa... Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Maaf saat itu aku tidak bisa datang" Tetsuna bicara dengan ekspresi datar.

"O..Oh..." Kagami masih kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana, ia sungguh salah tingkah "Tak usah khawatir soal itu"

"Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas sekarang"

"Mengatakan? Mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengejarku"

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Kagami "Apa aku membuatmu merasa terganggu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu apa?"

Tetsuna diam dalam bingung.

"Apa karena kau sudah punya pacar?" tebak Kagami, Tetsuna langsung mengangguk kencang.

Inilah yang dinamakan patah hati selain ditolak. Kagami tidak bisa memaksakan keadaan. Bagi Kagami, siapapun -pacarnya- Tetsuna adalah seorang yang sangat beruntung.

"Sayang sekali ya" Kagami tersenyum, dalam senyumnya tergambarkan kesedihan.

"Maaf" Tetsuna bicara sangat pelan.

"Kau tahu... Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Wajah kalian mirip, suara kalian juga cukup mirip, hanya saja suaramu lebih kecil"

Tetsuna yakin Kagami pasti akan menyebut nama Kuroko, tapi Kagami tidak menyebut nama itu, ia justru kembali membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di meja.

"Tetsuna, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang hal ini. Setidaknya, kita tetap bisa menjadi teman kan?"

Tetsuna senang mendengar jawaban Kagami, dengan ini masalah Tetsuna sudah selesai.

* * *

Tetsuna kembali ke loker, ia harus segera berganti ke wujud semula alias Kuroko. Sebelum sampai ke loker, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi.

"Midorima kun?"

"Eh?" Midorima, si rambut hijau yang sering membawa 'lucky item' tampak kaget melihat seorang gadis manis di hadapannya "Ku..Kuroko?"

"Kau tahu kalau ini aku?" Kuroko takjub, ia melirik boneka rakun yang dipegang Midorima.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu kau, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengenalimu di wujud seperti itu"

dalam hati Kuroko bergumam, berarti Kagami memang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Kau sendiri ada perlu apa ke sekolah ini?"

"Aku ada sedikit keperluan mengenai pertandingan mendatang dengan pihak seirin"

"Pertandingan?"

"Pertandingan persabatan"

Mereka berdua justru asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari Kagami lewat disana dan diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Jadi..." Kagami mulai kesal "Jadi pacarnya Tetsuna itu Midorima!? Aku tidak terima!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Gomennasai chapternya baru diupdate lagi (u_u)a (Bows)

dont forget to review ok? ;)


End file.
